


Late Night Paranormal Activity

by TotalAlienation



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ghosts, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, NO INCEST!!! - Freeform, Other, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, baby klaus and diego hargreeves, no way in hell!, this is set when they were all 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalAlienation/pseuds/TotalAlienation
Summary: Klaus can't sleep because of all the ghosts wandering around in his room and finds himself in front of his brother's room, in dire need of a hug.They're both 13 in this and it's all brotherly bonding, nothing more.





	Late Night Paranormal Activity

Klaus crumpled in on himself, blankets strewn across his bed.  
He'd been having trouble falling asleep lately, the ghosts not leaving him alone even in his own bedroom at night.  
The young boy covered himself with the wrinkled blanket, pressing his hands against his ears.

Screaming and wailing, pained attempts at finding inner peace, was all he's heard since being dismissed to his room for the night.

Among the screams of pain, his own sobs mixed in, and for a second, he wished he could be a ghost and float away from here, to anywhere else but here.  
Slowly, he lowered himself into his bed, closing his eyes tightly, hoping he wouldn't meet the ghosts in his dreams.

Soon, he dozed off, blanket clutched tightly in his hands

An hours must've passed, by the young boy's judgment, as he opened his eyes. He blearily looked at the clock in his room. He squinted his eyes, the time was 1:30 a.m. He remembers the time being 1:00 a.m the last time he had checked.

"Great" he frowned.

His eyes were met with the silhouette of a young, pale girl standing still in the corner of his room, illuminated by the moonlight. She had a a deep, blood-coated slashwound across her chest and down to her stomach, visible trough her torn nightdress.

The seance froze, a shiver going down his spine. The girl wasn't screaming or wailing or wandering around like the other ghosts, and he felt a twinge of uncertainty in his stomach.

He blinked slowly, his heart racing. When he finally opened his eyes, the girl was gone.

He felt a second of relief before his eyes locked directly with the ghost girl in question. Standing next to him, she was looking him straight in the eyes, her eyebrows furrowed and fists clenched.

Klaus froze, before he violently rushed to get off the other end of the bed, stumbling over and falling with a loud thud, letting out a frightened scream as he hit the cold floor.  
The boy immediately slapped his hands on his mouth.

A suffocating feeling of panic grew in his stomach. He couldn't wake the others up, and his eyes grew wide at the thought of waking up Reginald Hargreeves himself.

He quickly got on his feet, raising himself by holding onto the nightstand. The ghost wasn't there anymore, but others were starting to appear. The loud, screaming ones.  
They were wandering around, beginning to take notice of him.

His heart skipped a beat and without a thought, he skipped towards the door, opening it and finding himself in the hallway.

He swallowed, tip-toeing away from his bedroom.

He reached Diego's room. He hesitated at first, but his instinct took over and he placed his knuckles on the door, knocking gently.

After a few seconds of knocking, he heard nothing. The boy bit his lip, slowly turning around to leave, but the sound of quick footsteps caught his attention.  
The door creaked as it was opened, and a bleary-eyed Diego was standing in front of him, hair disheveled.

He rubbed his eyes, squinting as he looked in front of him.

"Klaus?" he raised his eyebrows.

Klaus remained still, trying to come up with a good explanation for why he was in front of his brother's room at almost 2 a.m, besides the whole screaming ghosts thing.

"I-" he opened his mouth, before closing it again.

"Klaus? Is e-everything o-kay?" Diego asked, before clearing his throat.

"I-uh." Klaus said, looking down at the ground. He couldn't tell Diego about the ghosts tormenting him, that would've made him weak and- maybe he should go back to his room, he thought. But his eyes immediately widened as he thought about it. Trapped with ghosts. Just like in the mausoleum.

"K-Klaus?" Diego's eyes widened in concern . " You o-okay t-there?"

"I-" the medium's breaths became fast and shallow. He couldn't go there. He couldn't go back. He felt his arms shaking wildly.

"K-klaus? C-can you, oh no. Klaus?" 

Diego shivered as he gazed at his brother, who was staring right trough him . He clenched his fists and looked down at the ground. He couldn't bear to see him like this anymore.  
Quickly, the shaking boy found himself wrapped in his shorter brother's arms and pulled close.

"J-just breathe. It’s o-okay. I-I'm here."

Klaus felt his heart beat slow down, the warmth covering him like a blanket, making him feel safe and secure.  
He felt tears fill his eyes, the fear from earlier slowly calming down.  
Diego pulled him into the room, slowly closing the door.

"It's okay" the knife thrower smiled, and Klaus wrapped his arms tighter around his brother.

The medium sobbed, letting himself cry against his brother's shoulder. Diego only held him tightly as he sobbed.

A few minutes passed, feeling like hours. Diego finally pulled away, smiling gently at his taller brother, the moonlight illuminating his face.

"I'm sorry." Klaus said, wiping his tears away with his hands.

"It's ok-ay." Diego whispered.  
He bit his lip then looked towards Klaus.

"Would y-you l-ike to stay with m-m-me tonight?"

"Sure!" Klaus replied, smiling. He cleared his throat before clarifying. "I mean..sure" he said, in a lower voice.

Diego chortled and grabbed his hand, leading him towards his bed and lifting up the covers.  
Klaus sighed in relief and got in, patting the soft pillow.

"So Klaus. C-Can I ask you s-something?" Diego asked as he got in, pulling the covers over them.

"Yeah?"

"Umm.. y-you looked s-so pan-panicked earlier..was th-there a g-ghost in here?" 

Klaus slowly raised himself up, propped on his elbows, and scanned the room, his eyes taking in every detail.

"No, no ghosts here." he replied before tucking himself back into bed.

"That's good."

"Yeah. I just." the other boy sighed "can't really sleep with all those ghosts in my room and-"

Diego's eyes softened, his hand reaching out for his brother.

Klaus nestled closer to him.

"They're always screaming" he continued, whispering. "There was this one girl. She was so strange. She wasn't moving or anything, just standing in the corner of my room. And then, suddenly, she-"  
Klaus swallowed, closing his eyes shut.

"it's o-kay" Diego patted his brother on the shoulder.

"I closed my eyes and she was..just.. there...in front of me. It was scary. "

"Don't worry" Diego smiled. "I'm here, I'd n-never let her hurt y-you."

Klaus smiled, before continuing.

"She was so..weird."

"Maybe she's different." Diego suggested.

"Maybe. I wonder what happened to her."

"Oh. M-Maybe we can in-inves-stigate." he said and raised his eyebrows.

Klaus chuckled, taking Diego's hand in his own and squeezing it tightly. He moved closer to his brother and tucked himself under Diego's chin.  
His brother laid a hand on Klaus' back, pulling him closer.

They stayed like that for a while, before Diego opened his mouth.

"Y-you know, if those g-ghosts ever scare y-you again, Y-ou can al-always come here."

When he got no reply, he looked over to Klaus, noticing his deep, slow breaths. 

Diego smiled, content that his brother had fallen asleep. With his free hand, he fixed the covers over them, before closing his eyes and drifting into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever fic, and I'm sorry if the writing isn't as good. I hope you all enjoyed!  
Also, I wasn't 100% on how to write Diego's stutter so sorry if it seems a bit off!  
Love you all<3


End file.
